masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrex: Family Armor
After to talking to Wrex you learned that he's looking for his family's ceremonial armor. It was taken by the turians after the Krogan Rebellion and now a profiteer named Tonn Actus has it. Acquisition *By repeatedly approaching Wrex on the Normandy and talking with him about his past. Eventually, he will tell Shepard about the armor. *Alternatively, this assignment can be acquired by visiting the hidden structure on Tuntau, in the Phoenix system of Argos Rho. If Wrex is present on Tuntau, the assignment will be completed there. If Wrex is not part of the squad, he can be found on the Normandy after Actus has been dealt with and given the armor. The assignment will then be completed, irrespective of Wrex having not told the Commander about the armor beforehand. Preparation Wrex requests to be brought along assuming you get the mission from him: it is up to you whether to bring him, but there can be some plot consequences of this decision later on. Expect a run and gun battle within a warehouse-type layout. Armor focus is on extra protection while offense still depends on disabler biotics/tech and high damage per second against heavily armed and shielded organics. Something that can counter the effects of hostiles using Immunity will work well here. Damage over time based attacks that reduce damage protection, such as Warp, Polonium Rounds or Inferno Rounds are a good idea, owing to the fact that most hostiles tend to hide and let their health regenerate, and these types of attacks ensure that hiding or not, they're still being hit. Walkthrough Upon landing on Tuntau, the hidden structure in question is directly south of the landing site, and set into a crater with few entrances. The exterior entrance is defended by two Pirate Snipers and a Pirate. Taking them out won't be a big problem, but the Snipers, even at close range, will try to use their Assassination ability, so watch out for that. Once the exterior infantry have been dealt with, enter the structure. When you enter, save your game. Depending on how you acquired this assignment, and if Wrex is present, he will comment about the armor being there. If you didn't acquire this before by talking to him, then you will get the story. If you already acquired the assignment, he will just mention that this is the place. Now to find the armor. When you enter the main room, there are two Pirate Snipers, six Pirates, and Tonn Actus in the room. Assuming you venture beyond the doorway, a good cover area is at the other end of the main floor, near the opposite wall. You can get there without alerting the pirates to your presence until you are almost there. Once there, take cover and take out the pirates. The Pirates move around the area, and rarely enter it, but there are several overlapping fields of fire that they and your squad can take advantage of. Focus on the Pirates and Actus first, as they are the larger threats, and because the Snipers will usually switch to pistols for this fight due to their sight lines being obscured by the obstacles all around. Try to pick one enemy at a time and hammer him down as hard and quickly as possible, minimizing the chance for him to get away and heal. If Shepard or a squadmate has access to Overload or Sabotage, there is an explosive fuel tank on the balcony which can be seen and targeted from certain vantage points on the main floor before alerting the pirates - it is possible to do substantial damage to four or more pirates at the outset, making the ensuing fight much easier. On another note, Tonn Actus is usually right by the tank, so blowing it to pieces immediately usually kills him instantly, provided this is your way of making an entrance before they notice you. All the non-sniper pirates in the room have Immunity and use it frequently. Actus is especially fond of using the power whenever he can. Just keep an eye out for flankers and rushers--flanking enemies are far more hazardous to your health than rushers, because they are usually infrequent. They will usually circle the cover area, firing when they get the chance. Actus however, likes to rush you no matter where you take cover, so use powers and gunfire to keep him in cover and prevent that from happening. Keep on the move when you're in the main chamber, because no matter where you take cover there are always flanking opportunities for your enemies. Alternatively you can position your squad in the doorway of the entrance room to prevent flanking, but this can make for a bit of a slow war of attrition. Once all the pirates are down, explore the facility to find some crates. On the main floor, the only crates are in the room off the back wall. Inside is a Medical Kit, a Malfunctioning Object, a Hardened Crate, and a Crate. The second floor also only has loot in the room. The room holds another Medical Kit, a Technician Kit, an Upgrade Kit, a Wetware Kit, and the Wall Safe containing Wrex's armor. While you may find other armor in the safe, Wrex's armor is a plot item that is never actually awarded, you may safely convert any armor found into omni-gel without affecting the outcome of the assignment. If this assignment is completed before travelling to Virmire, Commander Shepard will gain Wrex's trust and can use this in lieu of Charm or Intimidate to calm him down once it is revealed that Saren Arterius has found a cure for the genophage. This will still unlock the Charismatic achievement, despite no Charm/Intimidate being needed. It also changes Wrex's dialogue during that sequence, he will mention that he's been loyal to Shepard ever since the assignment was done, as opposed to doubting Shepard. Troubleshooting If your Decryption skill is too low to open the safe, return to the Normandy and then the base, and attempt to open it again; the skill difficulty level will change. To ensure success, bring along your team member with the highest decryption skill; you can still bring Wrex as the second squad member if you want to trigger the extra conversations. Aftermath Provided Wrex is around in the assignment, the journal entry for this assignment after completion reads as follows: If Wrex wasn't brought for the assignment but is still alive, the entry reads as: If Wrex was already dead before completing the assignment, the entry reads as: Enemies *Pirate *Pirate Sniper *Tonn Actus Bugs *The journal entry after completing this assignment may still say "Wrex will probably be upset he didn't get to kill Tonn Actus himself" even if Wrex was present in the assignment and killed the turian himself. de:Wrex: Familienrüstung fr:L'armure ancestrale it:Wrex: Corazza di famiglia pl:Wrex: Zbroja rodowa ru:Рекс: Родовые доспехи uk:Рекс: Родові обладунки Category:Assignments Category:Mass Effect